I'll Miss You
by Daphnx
Summary: "You're gone now... but I'm still living. I've promised to keep you in my heart... But it's hard to live for you. I should've... Goodbye, Juvia Lockser... I'll miss you..." -Gray Fullbuster GRUVIA FEELS INSIDE


Me: Here is the Gruvia Fanfiction! Have fun reading!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

><p><strong>I'll Miss You<strong>

**A Gruvia Fanfiction**

**||by Jubia Rokusa||**

**COMPLETE One-Shot**

* * *

><p>The guild was silent. Mira wasn't pairing, Lucy wasn't calming Natsu down, Levy wasn't reading, Natsu wasn't fighting, Erza wasn't eating cake, nor scolding, Elfman and Evergreen weren't arguing with each other, Gajeel wasn't eating his iron, Happy wasn't giving away fish to Charles, Wendy wasn't talking with Charles, nor was the white cat, Pantherlily wasn't sparring, Macao and Wakaba weren't smirking at each other, trying to compete, Makarov wasn't scolding the <em>brats<em>, Cana wasn't drinking, Romeo wasn't talking with anyone, but frowning again, Laxus wasn't drinking a little hard drink, or watching the guild members, and Lisanna not giving comments about the daily brawl.

_What had happened? _That would be the question… Even Gray wasn't stripping, or calling Natsu names.

He frowned as he looked at the rain. It reminded him of _her. _The person who clung to him like it had depended on her life.

The person who shouted his name.

The person who _loved _being with him.

The person who made him slightly blush a few times or so.

The person whom he had met as a villain.

The person who used Unison Raid with him.

The person who lived and fought for him and the people she loved.

The person who was obsessed with him.

_The person who rested because of him._

* * *

><p>Gray remembered it like it was yesterday. He slowly walked to the park, none of the guild members stopping him, for they knew he was very much affected by the subject. For he was there when it all happened.<p>

He cried, as he saw her. She was in pain. She didn't even tell the others about her situation, not even Gray.

It wasn't because she was being selfish; but she knew there could be nothing done to help her. The guild would only take the news badly. Look at them now…

Gray thought of her, eyes now wet, tears threatening to fall as he clenched his fists, no one bothering him.

_I miss you. I miss you worrying over me. I miss your voice; your beautiful face, your hair, everything._

Gray started recalling the event.

* * *

><p><em>Juvia smiled at Gray as he took a request from the request board. He simply rolled his eyes and shook off a small smile. He read the piece of paper, no details supporting the title. But, it was enough for him; for it had scared him, and made his spine tingle. Anger was shown in his eyes after.<em>

_DELIORA'S BACK IN JOYA!_

_He read and growled. Juvia read the piece of paper and frowned. "Gray-sama, Juvia would go with you, if you like." she offered, showing a little smile._

_Gray glared at her. "I can freakin' handle this on my own, rain girl. I don't need your stupid help. You'll only get in the way of me destroying Deliora!" he pushed Juvia, causing her to fall on the floor._

_The guild members looked at him, Natsu and Lucy helping Juvia up. She twisted her ankle because of the fall. She could only bite her lip and hope the pain wouldn't be too much._

"_Gray! Look what you did to Juvia!" Erza shouted._

_The latter realized what he had done."I-I'm sorry," he continued, "Juvia. I really am…" he looked down at the floor. He couldn't believe what he had done to Juvia. He shouted at her, pushed her and caused her a twisted ankle._

"_I-it's okay, Gray-sama." Juvia said and smiled._

_It's not okay for me, Juvia. __Gray thought but merely nodded, afraid to trouble the injured woman. "Like I said, I can handle myself. I'll handle Deliora."_

_Everyone gasped. "Deliora?!" they shouted, remembering the beast that had caused their ice mage pain; the beast that had killed his parents._

"_We should come with you, Gray." Lucy said._

"_Yeah. Luce is right. Deliora might smack you; but we can be there to light his sick face up!" Natsu smirked, feeling confident. Adrenaline was flowing right through him, probably._

"_As if he'll win against me. I'll get revenge for Ul and my parents! I won't let that happen!" Gray said and finally high-fived with Natsu._

"_Please come back to us then, Gray." Mirajane kindly smiled, her eyes gesturing towards Juvia. "Surely she would be sad if something happened to you."_

"_Who is this she, Mira, Gray-sama?!" Juvia shouted. Lisanna flinched and so did Levy._

"_Please keep it down." the two girls said, reading Levy's books, that were in piles._

"_Um… I guess you don't need to know, Juvia." Mira giggled and sweatdropped. She gave Juvia the stamp and the request paper. "You should stamp this for Gray!"_

_Juvia eagerly nodded and stamped the paper. Gray sighed and gave her a nod of appreciation, waving to his nakama._

"_Gray-sama, can Juvia… stalk you?" Juvia asked._

"_It's too dangerous for you, Juvia." the ice mage replied, sharing a look of concern with Juvia._

"_Please, Gray-sama. Juvia will be your support!" the water mage begged, giving Gray the cute puppy eyes._

_Gray looked away, slightly blushing. "F-fine. But don't get in the way…" he mumbled and Juvia clung to him. "Gray-sama, arigatou! Juvia's twisted ankle pain is now gone!" she said._

_They left the guild and made their way to Joya, the country or place which could take 3 days to get to. Juvia felt happy._

_For once, she could have three days or more with her beloved; the one and only Gray-sama…_

_After four days of being in a ship, they finally made it to Joya. Some of the residents seemed to be afraid, eyes wide, lips trembling, body shaking._

"_Gray-sama, Juvia would like to do this mission fast. Juvia thinks it is good for the people here." Juvia suggested and the latter nodded._

_They travelled everywhere in Joya, sometimes enjoying a scenery of a boy confessing to a girl, the sunset, the stars shining, shooting stars falling and waterfalls making a peaceful sound._

_While eating at a restaurant, Gray wondered where Juvia was. She had been gone for half of the day already. Where could she be? While he was thinking, he heard someone whisper._

"_**Deliora is near here. We must evacuate."**_

_Gray rose from his feet and paid for his food. He ran outside to see people screaming, running away from the west direction. He daringly ran to that direction and soon met the scream of Deliora. There before him, was the beast itself._

"_Deliora… you bastard!" Gray shouted. "Ice Make: Lance!"_

_Ice lances shot out from Gray's palm, heading towards Deliora. It had no effect on the beast; but it did face him._

"_Ice Make: Cage!" a large cage appeared over Deliora's head. But Deliora growled, breaking the ice cage with ease._

"_Ice Make: Death Scythe!" Gray summoned an ice scythe, hitting Deliora with it. It still had no effect on him. He soon saw water supporting his attacks._

_Juvia?! Is that where you went?!_

"_Ice Make: Ice Wall!"_

"_Ice Make: Crescent Blades!"_

"_Ice Make: Devil Horns!"_

"_Ice Make: Horror Notes!"_

"_Ice Make: Ice Impact!"_

"_Ice Make: Wolf Bite!"_

_Those attacks finally damaged Deliora. But soon, it started to heal._

"_Gray-sama! Use your Ice Devil Slayer magic! Juvia will-"_

_Deliora smacked Juvia away, the latter flying towards a tree._

"_Ice Make: Soft Platform!" Gray created a soft platform for Juvia to land on. She had bruises and cuts everywhere but other than that, she looked fine._

"_Ice Devil Slaying Magic… I summon thee…" Gray mumbled, Japanese letters appearing in ice and going unto his arms, which made a sort of symbol._

"_Get READY!" he shouted. "Ice BOW! ARROWS!" he said, shooting Deliora with hard ice arrows._

"_ICE ACID RAIN!"_

"_ICE THUNDER!"_

"_ETERNAL ICE STARS!"_

"_ICE THORNS!"_

_After a dozen more attacks, Deliora finally fell to the ground. Gray sprinted to Juvia. "Hey, wake up, Juvia."_

_Juvia's eyes fluttered open, seeing something that shocked her._

"_Ju-"_

_In a blink of an eye, Gray was pushed and Juvia was bleeding. There was a beam that passed by her head and heart. "Goodbye, Gray-sama. Juvia loves you…"_

_Gray's eyes widened and he looked at Deliora. It had meant to shoot Gray with a beam; put Juvia had intercepted. "BASTARD!" Gray punched Deliora again and again with his fists, surprisingly beating Deliora and successfully killing it. Gray wasn't done yet though. He sent a bomb in the insides of Deliora and started moving fast with Juvia's body in his hands to escape the bomb's exploding range._

_As soon as the bomb exploded, Gray looked at Juvia's body and started crying. "Juvia… You shouldn't have done that!"_

_He hugged her lifeless body. "Your life would have been more important… Juvia, I love you too!"_

_He started shouting Juvia's name, hoping she would wake up._

_Gray-sama would be happy if Juvia disappeared, yes?_

_Gray-sama!_

_Juvia is sorry for reminding you!_

_Juvia made you a scarf! Even an ice mage can get cold._

_Drip drip drop._

_The rain is always around Juvia. That is why Juvia doesn't make friends…_

_Juvia can be your chair!_

_Juvia thinks Gray-sama looks good in his tuxedo!_

_Juvia would help in your mission!_

_L-love?! Gray-sama is the perfect description!_

_Goodbye, Gray-sama… Juvia loves you…_

_As Gray remembered those words, he smiled. Her silliness, her loudness, her reactions, her personality, he loved it._

_Her_ beautiful_ face and hair… he missed it so suddenly…_

"_Juvia, I promise to always love you…" he said, looking up at the sky._

* * *

><p>Gray rose from his seat, returning to Fairy Tail. The guild was still silent.<p>

Gray spoke up. "Juvia would have wanted us to be happy…" He trailed off and smiled.

The others smiled right back and started preparing for a celebration dedicated to Juvia.

"WE LOVE YOU JUVIA!" they all shouted and imagined Juvia saying, "Eh?! J-Juvia loves Gray-sama though!"

They all chuckled and sang songs for Juvia.

_Hey, Juvia… Seems like we're happy again… I hope you're in Heaven. You deserve it; for always protecting me. You died a hero… to me and surely everyone else._

_I love you. Don't forget that… Gray-sama will surely always love you; cause you're the only one who's been looking out for me like a wife._

_I would definitely kiss you now if you were here._

_Bye for now…_

* * *

><p><strong>||Jubia Rokusa Creations||<strong>

**THE END**

**SEQUEL IN PROGRESS**

* * *

><p>Me: I'm gonna eat something cuz I found this sad now.<p>

Mira: *cries*

Laxus: ...

COMPLETE

Me: I may make a sequel... Hehe.


End file.
